A PENNY FOR YOUR THOUGHTS?
by lamagwa
Summary: Gilbert has decided that Arthur is the cruelest man ever to step on earth. Is he?
1. Flashback 1

"Don't you dare sleep on me, you bloody git" the irritated British man huffed as he trudged the blood-stained snow, dragging the bleeding Prussian right beside him.

"Arthur Kirkland, you're the cruelest man I have ever encountered"the albino replied with a pained whimper to which the Brit responded with a grunt.

* * *

**[A/N: **a redo to 'the journal'...omo, I'm a very indecisive one, am I not? and pray tell, does it pique your curiosity? y/y?**]**


	2. Gilbert's Journal 1

**Erste Eintrag**

I'm so awesome; I don't even know where to begin!

To start off, I am writing this journal in case I'd be as forgetful as mein Uncle Fritz.

Boy do I love that uncle of mine, why does he have to pass away with dementia?

Second, I wanted to leave mein legacy just in case, if I die young. Kesesese get it? "If I Die Young"? Pft only unawesome people wouldn't get it; after all it's such a remarkable song, yeah?

Oh, and third, just because.

The Awesome

* * *

**Dreizehnten Eintrag**

I don't know how I would feel when my Vati decided to send me to Hetalia Academy to study without even consulting me. I'll miss them, sure; but I'm more worried about my cute little brother who'll grow up without an awesome brother as his guide. Maa, I'll study really hard and finish studies quickly so I could go back ASAP. Ja

The Devastated Awesome

* * *

**Einundzwanzigsten Eintrag**

So, it was just my second day on Hetalia Academy and I've already met with an eccentric guy. He practically fell from the sky (actually from a tree where I've been sitting on) while he awesomely protected this little chickie who's a little too cheeky (kesesese, that rhymed, I'm so awesome, really) Ah, anyway this guy has super weird caterpillars for an eyebrow and a nest for a hair. He said he's got a cat that'll possibly eat the chick so he basically pushed all the responsibility for this vulnerable creature under my care. Keh, the bastard did that but didn't even remember to introduce himself, how rude. Luckily he's cute. The chick! I meant the chick is cute! So, I am now the chick's legal guardian and I am basking him with my awesomeness by letting him share my name; hence, I'll be calling him Gilbird from now on (kesesese, see how creative I am? Gilbert + bird? Pft, no need to praise me, I already know how cool I am)

The Awesome


	3. Gilbert's Journal Part II

**Eintrag Sechsundfünfzig**

It's been a month since I started residing in the Hetalia Campus and I, together with Francis and Antonio, already are famously known as the 'Bad Touch Trio'. Sweet~!

Anyway, remember the eyebrows guy I obtained Gilbird from? I saw him again and found out he's kind of special? A high rank's darling or sth. He looked more snob now that I saw him in his military uniform- he even has this evil aura emanating from his body which caused all students to flee. I really don't like people like him.

My day has been made when I received a snail mail from mein awesome little brother. Aww he's learning how to write, how cute :"

that will be all for today, the awesome is signing out

* * *

**Eintrag hundertsechzehn**

We have been divided into troupes and sent to a 'battle arena' where we are supposed to survive for a week. Our commander said we should expect it every 3rd month because it is how they will assess our skills in strategy, defense and offense. It has been rumored to have an inevitable death toll but the awesome me is not afraid since I know I'll do it awesomely! kesese

The Awesome

P.S...ok I'm a little agitated but that's because of excitement. Gute nacht

* * *

**Eintrag Einhundertachtzehn**

.Fick. What do I do? Something really bad happened and now I'm the sole survivor of my troupe. The rumor has been proven, everyone around me is dead. How could the administration let its students be bombed?! Fick Scheiße this is ridiculous, man. I miss mein home, will this be the end of me as well?

* * *

**Eintrag Hundertzwanzig**

Two days ago, an angel came to my rescue. I can't remember who because I was really exhausted that my eyes are too blurry to even recognize. I even missed two days of journal writing since I have been deeply asleep, or so the medics said. I'm still shaken by the incident, perhaps this journal is the sole thing that has been keeping me sane. I saw how mein team mates agonizingly disappeared with a pained scream right before mein eyes. Had I not deviated to pee, I would have been gone as well. It really sucks, and mein team was awesome, too. Stupid murdering military school. I swear I'll graduate with flying colors and change its system for the better.

Gilbert Beilschmidt

* * *

**Eintrag Einhundertfünfundzwanzig**

As soon as I learned of the terrorism behind the bombing attack, a news came out that mein home town has been wiped clean by terrorists as well. It has been three days since but I'm still hoping for the life of mein family. Shit. Shit. Shit I'm too useless I can't even protect anybody. Fick zis useless life! I want to die as well but it would render me more useless. Shit what do I do?! Why is nobody answering the phone at home?! I hate this f-ing life

* * *

**Eintrag Hundert sechsundzwanzig**

The three rifle volleys had been shot but it did not give justice to the dead. I swear to become the best soldier I can be on field and track down these heartless terrorists until my life is spent. That would be my resolve from now on.

Gilbert Beilschmidt

* * *

**[A/N: **it's kind of angsty D: sorry. Hetalia Academy is a military academy btw**]**


End file.
